


A quick guide to Hogwarts Mystery

by MrToddWilkins



Series: A Tale of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes [14]
Category: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins





	1. Year 1

In Year 1, you will meet some new friends, make some enemies, learn potions, charms, and how to fly. At the same time, you will search for clues about your missing brother and the Cursed Vaults he was looking for. This page is a walkthrough of all the choices available when playing through the game. It contains 10 chapters in total.

###  [](https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Chapters_in_Harry_Potter:_Hogwarts_Mystery?action=edit&section=2)_Congratulations!_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been_ accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Chapter 1 is an introduction to basic gameplay and introduces your first friend. It contains 6 parts. You will earn 50 coins and 100XP.

Create your character

Players can choose the gender of their character, facial features, hairstyle, hair color, and skin color. The gender of the character determines the gender of your best friend, Rowan (it will be the same as the gender of your character). You will be able to change the appearance of your character at any point in the game.

Part 1 "Talk to Rowan"

No choices to be made here.

Part 2 "Get Your Books"

Go to Flourish and Blotts. This introduces you to the basic concept of the game, which is spending energy points on certain activities to earn XP and other rewards. No choices to be made here. You will spend 9 energy points here.

Part 3 "Talk to Rowan"

You can select your name, or choose a random name from the generator. You can change your name at any point in the game.

  * **Help Rowan** : Rowan will wear whatever you suggest later in the game 
    * A smart scarf
    * A serious sweater
    * A cool hat



Part 4 "Get Your Wand"

  * **Impact Your Brother Had on You** : Your answer determines what type of wand you receive. 
    * I felt bad for him (sensitive) - acacia wand, unicorn hair core, twelve inches, pliable
    * I was angry (fight) - blackthorn wand, unicorn hair core, eleven-and-three-quarter inches,
    * I was determined (passionate) - hornbeam wand, dragon heartstring core, eleven inches, inflexible



Part 5 "Return to Rowan"

  * **What Should Rowan Do** : Determines whether or not Rowan stands up for you in the next chapter 
    * Keep quiet
    * Follow my lead



###  [ ](https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Chapters_in_Harry_Potter:_Hogwarts_Mystery?action=edit&section=3)

_Perched atop a high mountain, with its turrets,_ towers, and sparkling windows, the strange and splendid Hogwarts Castle awaits you.

Chapter 2 introduces you to Hogwarts and your first classes. It contains 2 parts and 2 classes.

Part 1 "Gather in the Great Hall"

  * **Choose Your House** : Whichever House you choose is the one you will be put in. This can change aspects of the story. 
    * Gryffindor (brave and daring)
    * Hufflepuff (dedicated and loyal)
    * Ravenclaw (witty and wise)
    * Slytherin (ambitious and cunning)



(Choose carefully as you will NOT be able to change your House later on.)

Part 2 "Visit Your Common Room"

  * **What Are You Looking Forward To** : Has no impact on the game.
  * Charms Class: Lumos 
    * **Will You Follow the Rules** : Has no impact on the game. 
      * I'll follow the rules
      * I'm a rebel, too
      * I haven't decided
  * Potions Class: Cure for Boils Potion 
    * **Meeting Merula** : This will give you 5 points in one of two attributes. 
      * Stand up to her (+5 Courage)
      * Distract her (+5 Knowledge)
    * **Respond to Merula** : This will give you 5 points in one of the three attributes. 
      * Taunt her (+5 Knowledge
      * Threaten her (+5 Courage)
      * Reason with her (+5 Empathy)
  * Finding my brother
  * Part 1 "Report to Your Prefect"
  *     * _"Considering what your brother did to < House >'s reputation, I should have kept a closer eye on you."_
      * It wasn't my fault (+5 Empathy)
      * I'm sorry (+5 Empathy)
      * I'm not my brother (+5 Empathy)
    * _"Want me to go with you, < name >? It's the least I can do after you saved me from Merula."_
      * Yes (+5 Empathy)
      * No (+5 Courage)

Part 2 "Collect Slugs"
    * _"She did?! What are yeh goin' ter do?"_
      * Tell Dumbledore (+5 Knowledge)
      * Tell my classmates (+5 Empathy)
      * Get revenge (+5 Courage)

Part 3 "Report to Your Prefect"

Part 4 "Put on New Clothes"

Part 5 "Report to Your Prefect"

Part 6 "Attend Flying Class"
    * _"I don't think I can do this, < name >..."_
      * You can do it, Ben (Empathy 2, +10 Empathy, +10 House Points)
      * Just watch me, Ben (+5 Courage, no House Points)

Part 7 "Meet with Rowan"
    * _"They're wondering if you work for the Dark Lord too."_
      * Expose her secrets (Knowledge 2, +10 Knowledge)
      * Ignore her (+5 Courage)
      * Reason with her (Empathy 2, +10 Empathy)
    * _"Afraid? I'll duel you right now!"_
      * Walk away (Courage 2, +10 Courage)
      * Cast a spell (+5 Knowledge)

    
    

Chapter 4 contains 5 parts. This marks the first appearance of Side Quests.

Part 1 "Report to Angelica"

You must wait 1 hour after finishing the previous chapter to begin this.

    * _"Do you want to talk about what she said about your brother?"_
      * No (+5 Courage)
      * Yes (Empathy 2, +10 Empathy)

Part 2 "Find the Duelling Book"
Part 3 "Meet with Rowan"
    * _"So many things! What do you want this new spell to do?"_
      * Hurt Merula (+5 Courage)
      * Embarrass Merula (+5 Empathy)
      * Have many uses (+5 Knowledge)

Part 4 "Talk to Professor Flitwick"
    * _"Hmm. Tell me...why do you want to duel?"_
      * Duelling is cool (+5 Courage)
      * To defend myself (+5 Empathy)
      * To learn more skills (+5 Knowledge)
    * _"Promise me that you will only duel if you have no other choice, < name >."_
      * I promise (+5 Empathy)
      * I can't promise (Courage 3, +10 Courage)

Part 5 "Meet with Rowan"

You must wait 3 hours after finishing the previous part to begin this.





	2. Year 2

When Year 2 finally begins, you can tap the screen to speak with a bunch of characters within the Great Hall. To continue the story, move the screen over to your classmate and pick a dialogue option. You'll gain attirbute points and see more conversation between you and your classmate. After seeing Dumbledore speak, hit the notification to speak to another classmate and begin talking to more people in the area.

You'll need to gather information from everyone in the Great Hall. You'll need to gain one star to pass this task. Tap the screen on everyone you see highlighted in blue to gather stars. You can speak with many of the professors on the top of the area, you'll gain stars from every person you talk to. When you gather enough stars and finish the task, you'll receive coins as a reward.

Next you'll have to go visit Professor McGonagall to ask about a missing classmate. You'll need at least 55 Gems to continue with this, or will have to wait a significant amount of time before continuing. You'll make your way to the Courtyard to speak with the professor. There will be a conversation with McGonagall, then you'll need to regroup with your classmate and search the Artefact room. Hit the prompt to go there, where you'll be greeted with another conversation with your classmate. You'll be asked a question, where you'll gain more attribute points, and see more dialogue.


End file.
